


Light Glyph Inspired Scarf

by look_turtles



Series: The Owl House Inspired Knitting [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A scarf I knitted inspired by the light glyph
Series: The Owl House Inspired Knitting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180037
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Light Glyph Inspired Scarf

A scarf I knitted inspired by the light glyph. I made it with a black metallic yarn because like Eda I too like things that sparkle and shine.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/v0UGZUq6tclcISVW8SLcuJI1n2GFcKxqNvmiVddpTW1eUxa4JP_6l-FSVZLw0lsxGh-UZEBCP1o5NaXSSDDLqfgop8QR6Cg-vtfp3H05sHRpqoFL0O4TK81_HIkPAW4H4qphBaXkBg=w1920-h1080)  


  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/UWHhouIOxatQudmK9B9W_3pjjazk4tZMi7fdY6fw2xP1Gb0XpTA2mcFEBnpDAxRvbe2L9UpvJvMt3la7XqW5IAa9xAjTQv301W-B2DhPzCbWpBCqCjEZ6HxXwd2BzP5MZK4win2KmQ=w1920-h1080)  


If you want to see pictures of my art, cats and randomness check out Instagram

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/neFQoHKW4snJo5zhL3izZ2vAjGdRd1zTvQ_kQyc2zmaD4NUBbHkd2aR6iIV7WkVLi2uC7edq1PHf3uDS_BhH2kd_NjupJUQIb4cOleK2hoLif8gjHDY4GA84KFtSJOe_QXSSRCPWbQ=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
